Special Items
Consumables Mana Crystal Recover all HP/MP by releasing Mana in specific locations. Pages White Page A torn piece of paper Aht gave you, from a book of some sort. Black Page A torn piece of paper Aht gave you, from a book of some sort. Scrolls Darkshield Scroll Inscribed with a secret spear technique of magic defense. Slumbering Scroll Inscribed with a secret spear technique to pacify foes. Piercing Scroll Inscribed with a secret spear technique to weaken armor. Poisoner's Scroll Inscribed with a secret spear technique to poison enemies. Right-Cut Scroll Inscribed with a sword skill to move opponents to the right. Left-Cut Scroll Inscribed with a sword skill to move opponents to the left. Sleep Gas Scroll Inscribed with a sword skill to summon clouds of sleep gas. Roll-Cut Scroll Inscribed with a sword skill to attack in all directions. Cores Impale Core An important Gauntlet part. Improves ability to pierce enemies. Force Core An important Gauntlet part. Raises the thaumatech output. Blast Core An important Gauntlet part. Optimizes Mana consumption. Haste Core An important Gauntlet part. Improves mobility. Books Strongman Book A book of ancient martial arts impossible for humans to learn. Tristrike Book A book of ancient martial arts impossible for humans to learn. Wind God Book A book of ancient martial arts impossible for humans to learn. Omnipedia A book of ancient martial arts impossible for humans to learn. Pacts Shade Pact A drawing of a black sword, surrounded by old lettering. Death Pact A drawing of a white sword, surrounded by old lettering. Fire Pact A drawing of a red sword, surrounded by old lettering. Soul Pact A drawing of a blue sword, surrounded by old lettering. Sunlight Pact A drawing of a yellow sun, surrounded by old lettering. Firelight Pact A drawing of a red sun, surrounded by old lettering. Protection Pact A drawing of a blue sun, surrounded by old lettering. Divine Pact A drawing of a white sun, surrounded by old lettering. Meteorite Pact A drawing of a falling star, surrounded by old lettering. Thunderstar Pact A drawing of a blue star, surrounded by old lettering. Firestar Pact A drawing of a red star, surrounded by old lettering. Icestar Pact A drawing of a white star, surrounded by old lettering. Key items Withered Branch This looks like it would ignite easily. Fresh Meat A lump of juicy meat. Sand Sword A sword with a unique design. Wielding it takes subtlety. Secret Document Taken from a Granorg soldier. It details military movements. Anti-Chi Seal A talisman given to Gutrals who prove their mastery of Chi. Broken Limb A broken mechanical arm, once worn by Rosch. Etherion Granorg's royal treasure. It can nullify magical effects. Old Magic Blade A sword with Celestia's seal. It emits a mysterious light. Rose Sword A beautifully filigreed sword. Not a suitable weapon. Wood Emblem An emblem of Cygnus' coliseum. Allows entry in the tournament. Stone Emblem An emblem of Cygnus' coliseum. Commemorates your first win. Metal Emblem An emblem of Cygnus' coliseum. Awarded to veteran gladiators. Sword Emblem An emblem of Cygnus' coliseum. Given to gladiator champions. Gold Emblem An emblem of Cygnus' coliseum. Only the strongest may own it. Platinum Emblem An emblem of Cygnus' coliseum. Proof that you have no peers. Viola's Diary A diary Viola gave you. Records her days with Noah. Princess' Ring A ring Eruca gave you. Contains a twinkling glass orb. Star Seal A holy seal of the Satyros. It can't be used by itself. Letter to Mimel A letter to the spy in Cygnus. Notes Hell Spider's movement. Conuts Leaflet A memo given to you by a man in Cornet Village. Small Satchel A bag Claire gave you. Something round is inside. Beast God's Nail A treasure of Forgia. A necklace of beast nails. Gutral Armlet A bracelet with the mark of the Gutrals inscribed inside. Beast Mark A ceremonial item of the Gutrals. Letter to Liese A letter to someone's beloved. It's dirty around the edges. Bloodied Armlet The armlet worn by Hedge. It's dirty, but very valuable. Boar Meat Mouth-watering meat, still on the bone. Savory Boar Meat Mouth-watering meat, marbled with ribbons of tasty fat. Veggies Vegetables that absorbed the blessings of the earth. Savory Veggies Vegetables rich in nutrients and unbelievably fresh. Moon Armlet A dirty armlet with barely any decoration at all. Charm Doll A doll of the Desert Crow. It looks like the real thing! Letter to Bram A letter to the respected thief, with a sketch of a face. Kaizan's Work An incomplete work of art given to you by the artist. Green Paint Paint wanted by the artist. Its color soothes the soul. Flowering Bud The bud of a Celestia Iris. It has yet to bloom. Keepsake Locket An old keepsake. It shows signs of wear and tear. Child's Letter A letter from a parent to a child. It is neatly folded. Seal of the Way A seal needed to see Master Vainqueur. It is still warm. Category:Items